


You've Slept With My Best Friend?

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Episode: s01e04 Murphy's Law, Episode: s01e11 The Calm, Episode: s02e07 Long Into An Abyss, Episode: s02e14 Bodyguard of Lies, Episode: s03e03 Ye Who Enter Here, Episode: s03e07 Thirteen, F/F, F/M, Finn Is Not Dead, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Marriage, Lexa Is Not Dead, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is upset, more then upset, she's PISSED OFF!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Slept With My Best Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in fun....watching the Jerry Springer show really got me....
> 
>  
> 
>  

Jerry: Hi and welcome to the show, my guest today says he is in love, Finn what's going on, why are you in love? 

Finn: Well, for the past few years, I've been going to this bar called DropShip, and I've met this girl. We talked and had a few drinks and she kisses me and I kissed her back, you know. So we went back to my place and we had sex.

Jerry: OK, so you've met this girl and had sex with her? What happened next?

Finn: Well, this girl, she makes me feel complete and I wanted to ask her if she be my girl. 

Jerry: I see. And who's this girl?

Finn: Her name's Clarke.

Jerry: Oh, and you want her to be your girlfriend. Well, she hasn't heard any of this, so let's bring her out, here's Clarke.

Finn: Clarke, I know we've met at the DropShip about two years ago, but I brought you on this show so that I can tell you something. Will you be my girlfriend?

Clarke: Wow, um, I never expected that. Finn, before I say anything, there's something I have to tell you. I know, we had a one time thing, but I can't accept that.

Finn: Why not?

Clarke: I'm married. We've been together for some time now.

Finn: You're married? For how long?

Clarke: We've got married on February 4th, and we've been together for three months now.

Jerry: Wow, so you've been married since February and you knew Finn two years ago. So who's Raven?

Finn: That's my girlfriend.

Clarke: And my best friend.

Jerry: Oh! Well here's Raven....

Raven: What the hell Finn! You've slept with my best friend!? And then tried to break up with me!? 

Finn: I'm sorry.

Raven: Sorry?! We've been together for years, and you do this!?

Finn: You just wasn't doing it for me. I want Clarke, I want to be with her.

Raven: She's married Finn! She don't want you!

Clarke: That's true. You're in love with the idea of me Finn, but you can't have me. What we had was a one time thing and even at that time, you've never told me that you had a girlfriend, and that she was my best friend. 

Raven: What?! For real. For real though. After all we've been through, you gonna do me like this...!?

Jerry: So you never knew about this, about him cheating on you.

Raven: I knew something was up when he came home late, and the constant disappearances. But I never would have imagine this. But that's ok though.

Jerry: Why is that ok?

Raven: Cuz I slept with his friend Bellamy.

Finn: You've slept with Bellamy?

Raven: Yup, and he's been asking for more.

Jerry: So who's Lexa?

Clarke: That's my wife.

Jerry: Well, here's Lexa.

Lexa: I'm gonna tell you right now, to stay away from Clarke. Stay away from her, cuz I'll bust your ass. 

Jerry: So you know about this?

Lexa: Yeah, I knew, she told me. This is, what, when we was on break? Yeah, I wanted some space, she agreed and she ended up sleeping with him. She told me it was a one time thing because she was upset with me.

Jerry: But she eventually forgave you and the two of you got married.

Clarke and Lexa: Yeah; that's right.

Finn: But I love you Clarke.

Clarke: I'm sorry, but I don't. I love my wife more. I love Lexa.

Jerry: So what's going to happen, she obviously doesn't want to be with you, so are you two going to be back to together?

Raven: No, I don't want him. The cheating dog. I'm done.

Finn: ............

Jerry: We'll be back....

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, haha! Later...


End file.
